Rough, you say?
by Varchsadow
Summary: Rain, sweat and cum. What a great mix. Digital Devil Saga, SerphxHeat, Oneshot Warnings: YAOI, malexmale, Lemon too.


**A/N:** My first attempt at writing a sex scene D  
Hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it ;)

**Disclaimer**: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 1&2 are not mine, nor do I own their characters.

**Warnings:** If you haven't read the summary properly, or my note up there for that matter, this is a malexmale sex scene between Serph and Heat. There's only sex, nothing more, nothing less. Now don't come saying I didn't warn you about the sex between Heat and Serph in there, 'cause it's the fifth time now. THERE'S SEX IN THERE (And with that, that does six)

Rough, you say?

A fierce moan escaped Heat's mouth as Serph's skillful tongue and teeth softly chewed and sucked on his neck's skin. When Serph was completely sure it would leave a hickey, he moved towards Heat's lips, leaving a trail of light kisses as he closed the distance. Once his lips finally touched the other's, he brought them close enough to be on the verge of kissing without doing so.

"You've been a naughty right hand lately. You'd deserve a good spanking for that." Serph's lips moved over Heat's with each word.

Lust shone in Heat's bright and proud eyes, accompanied by a glimpse of amusement, "I know you wouldn't do that, Serph," Now a grin appeared upon his face, "You don't know that being rough is, which means rough sex is totally out of your knowledge," For a single heartbeat, pride alone shone in his both his eyes. Serph noticed but classified the information as irrelevant, leaving, after Heat's eyes shone with lust only, lustful silver and red irises staring into one another.

For a few seconds, all they did was stare in the other's eyes, forehead against forehead, nose against nose, lips against lips. Without warning, Heat's atma marked arm raised and grabbed Serph's silver hair right above his neck and pulled him in a tiny bit for a kiss. Silver eyes widened in surprise, but quickly followed the red ones' example and closed as Serph's brain shut itself down to let passion take over control.

Soon enough, Serph's tongue pried open Heat's lips, nearly begging them to let it explore the already well known damp area. Sliding on each other's tongue, then men simple lay there, Serph on top of Heat, the latter's hand still gripping to the former's silver hair.

After a while of enjoyable kissing, Serph ran a hand down Heat's lined cotton black shirt until he reached the edge of it where he found his way underneath and began a trip back to where his hand had slid from, except now he could feel the warm skin on his fingertips and hand palm.

Serph's hand first reached Heat's belly button around which his index circled a few times before he resumed his journey upwards, sliding his arm's end slowly. Then came the right nipple, which was mercilessly twisted and pinched as Heat released numerous moans, each of them growing fiercer and louder each time.

Serph finally retreated both his hand and his lips, seemingly satisfied, much to Heat's disappointment. His hand left Heat's soft and warm under shirt skin and reached up for his cheek. His fingertips ran all the way to the back of Heat's head, his palm was stoically staying mostly on the other's jawbone and his thumb slid back and forth on the cheek.

Heat's head dug in Serph's hand, his eyes still closed even if Serph had broken their several minutes long kiss, and let himself relax there.

After what could have been a few heartbeats or unnoticed long minutes, Serph's breath landed on Heat's free cheek.

"First, I'm going to get you naked so that I'll be able to admire your splendid, muscular body," Heat's eyes flashed wide opened. Serph had never been one for words, but once in a while, he'd make an effort. Knowing what was going to happen to him before it actually did was a kind of a turn on for him, but what made his arousal arouse even more was when Serph would make it very clear, at the same time, that nothing, absolutely nothing, would be under Heat's jurisdiction, "Next, I'll strip off too and you won't get to touch me at all. I will then have you suck my fingers so that it'll be easier to stretch your hole," Even though Heat only had some kind of short covering his cock, he felt eager to remove them. He felt squeezed and trapped, "In the next step, I'll fuck you senseless and, since you need some proof that even I can be rough, very hard and as many times as I please so that you'll barely walk tomorrow, and that is if you can stand up, and this will be all."

"Wow..." Heat expressed, "I certainly didn't hope for so much yet well chosen words, Serph. Now just hurry up and do it."

Which Serph didn't do immediately. He slowly pulled away his head away from Heat's until a good ten inches separated them. His right hand, which he had never removed from Heat's left cheek, hovered to the top of red hair and began petting it rhythmically.

For a while they just stared at one another and smiled.

Then, after Serph noticed Heat's erection, as well as his, were fading, he started acting according to the plan he had expressed a few minutes earlier. He sat on his knees and had Heat sit on his ass before leaning towards the latter for a quick kiss. Then he removed Heat's shirt and tossed it behind him before pushing back down the red-haired man to the ground.

Serph's lustful eyes slowly, very slowly, made their way down Heat's bare chest. They traced the somewhat well built muscles, often touching them with one of his fingertips. Upon reaching Heat's nipples, Serph leaned and captured the left one with first his lips, then with his teeth and sucked on it, rewarded by Heat's fierce moans more than once and an occasional, growl-like gasp caused by Serph as he slightly chewed on Heat's nipple.

Leaving Heat's pinned nipples alone, Serph got back up, only relying on his knees to keep himself from falling, and simply took off Heat's short to finally free his very hard erection.

Serph brought one hand to play with Heat's arousal. However, it didn't last very long as he stripped off himself, eyes locked with Heat's, leaving lust to read lust.

Once they were both naked, Serph leaned down to kiss Heat passionately. As their lips moved against one another, the kiss became rougher and faster. When Serph broke it, he simply smiled before presenting his hand to Heat's face. The latter took his arm and brought all the fingers except the thumb in his mouth, moving his tongue, twisting it around each of the four present units.

During that time, Serph only smiled. Smiled because of how Heat seemed to focus while sucking on Serph's fingers, because of how Heat reacted to everything that was done to him, because of how he would soon take Heat, because Heat was marked with else than his atma.

Heat removed the wet fingers from his mouth and spreaded his legs more to facilitate Serph's access to his asshole. He growled as he felt two fingers enter him so fast that they were more than halfway through and then began moving inside.

Before long, Serph hit Heat's prostate, which made the latter arch up while a third intruder made its way inside and then a fourth and final. They all moved in every way, stretching Heat and hitting his pleasure point often.

Then, nothing. Serph had made his fingers retreat, but soon, something bigger than sinple fingers entered him.

The bigger intruder made its way through inside Heat relatively fast. Serph's only desire right now was to reach Heat's tight asshole end to reach the latter's prostate, hoping that the result would make Heat arch.

A sharp and loud gasp freed itself from Heat's lungs. That was Serph's cue. He made his way back and thrust back, repeating the cycle at a faster and rougher rhythm than Heat ever had felt. Nonetheless, it felt good to him. Very good.

Serph's hand on Heat's hips began sliding as more and more sweat covered both of their bodies, as passion and lust took more and more control of their actions until they nearly looked like beasts having sex.

Each time Serph came back rushing his sex in him, Heat couldn't help but let out loud growl-like moans escape the back of his throat. He wouldn't have that kind of sex everyday, but it felt so nice to be treated so roughly, yet being taken care of.

A few strikes later, Serph felt Heat's already tight hole contract around his member even more, and another strike after, Heat came. Nothing like Serph ever witnessed from him, but he was happy to give Heat such an orgasm accompanied by the fiercest growl he had ever heard in his whole life.

Then, as the muscles around Serph's cock released a bit, Serph felt his own orgasm approaching. Heat wasn't surprised when he simply felt Serph stop moving and even breathing. Completely his opposite, Serph, being the silent type, had silent orgasms, but that didn't stop Heat from appreciating them. Liquid came rushing inside of Heat in several waves.

And when the waves stopped, Serph removed himself. Heat's hole felt empty now that there was nothing to fill it, but according to Serph's plan, that wouldn't stay that way very long, or so he hoped. He didn't care if walking or even simply sitting would be mercilessly painful the next day; he wanted Serph to take him over and over again the way he did a few seconds ago.

Serph crumbled on Heat from exhaustion. They were panting, their chests were rising up often, they felt their heart beat at an incredible rate.

Once he had recovered from all this, Serph raised his head from Heat's shoulder and kissed the other man. Only a lips against lips kiss, but a good one nonetheless, filled with the passion and the lust they still had for another after this first round.

For several minutes, they just toyed with one another, rebuilding each one's erection, their bodies covered with water from the rain falling outside, with sweat and with Heat's cum, and once they were both hard again, Serph entered Heat for a second round, both of them hoping this time would last longer.

**A/N:** Here goes! If you enjoyed, review D


End file.
